


Silver Bullet Rain

by Batfink



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Furry Menace & Snake Boy [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Closure, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Declarations Of Love, Difficult Decisions, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Some Humor, Swearing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: “What's wrong?”“This is a dream.”  Lucian stated.  “My dream.”“Yes.”  Crowley nodded.  “And?”“How did you get here?”  Lucian was puzzled.Crowley shrugged.  “You were howling in your sleep and kicking.  When I couldn't wake you up, I decided to come in and get you.  Demons don't deal in reality the way other beings do.  I don't know how I got in here exactly.  I just knew I could.”





	Silver Bullet Rain

Lucian was running through the forest, silver bullets pattering the ground and trees around him like rain. He couldn't see them, but he could hear his pack mates howling. Could hear the aborted yelps when a bullet struck one of them. Even after all this time, all this loss, it tore violently at his heart to think of them bleeding in the woods, but he couldn't stop. All he could do was howl his anguish to the uncaring night around him.

He was debating the shift when a figure appeared out of the moonlit darkness in front of him. He skidded to a halt. “Crowley?” The demon grabbed him and looked him over for injuries. Finding none, he met the lycans eyes. “What are you doing here?” Lucian asked confused.

“Saving your furry arse, of course.” Crowley grinned. “This way.” He turned and ran off through the trees. Lucian frowned, but took off after him.

About half a mile up ahead, Crowley darted behind a large tree, grabbing Lucian and pulling him in behind himself. He pressed Lucian's back to the tree. “Wait here.” He stepped from behind the tree and there was a burst of gunfire.

Lucian carefully peered out from behind the tree and gasped. Crowley, his wings alternating between being a shield and a weapon, was quite literally tearing through a group a vampires. His wings Lucian was stunned to discover, had razor sharp feathers along the bottom edges that sliced cleanly through anything they touched.

It took less than five minutes before silence fell in their vicinity and Crowley called him out. Lucian approached him cautiously. Crowley had blood on his face that was not his own and his eye teeth had elongated into his snake fangs, eyes completely gold but for the narrow black slits. He wiped his sleeve across his mouth. It didn't really help, but considering Lucian's own face, he couldn't really comment. “Come on.” Crowley motioned for Lucian to go on ahead of him but Lucian was rooted to the spot staring at him. “What's wrong?”

“This is a dream.” Lucian stated. “My dream.”

“Yes.” Crowley nodded. “And?”

“How did you get here?” Lucian was puzzled.

Crowley shrugged. “You were howling in your sleep and kicking. When I couldn't wake you up, I decided to come in and get you. Demons don't deal in reality the way other beings do. I don't know how I got in here exactly. I just knew I could.”

Lucian pulled a face. “You couldn't do something useful in here then?” He asked.

“Umm, what do you think I was just doing?” Crowley frowned.

“I mean, can't you change this dream to something else? A sex dream would be nice since you're here.” He grinned at his demon.

Crowley cocked his head. The sound of gunfire was getting closer again. “Nope, sorry. I can't change the actual dreamscape. All I can do is guide you through it, try to change the final outcome.” He grabbed Lucian's hand and started to run.

\---  
The dream progressed in almost the same way it always did, except every time the vampires got close, Crowley took them out.

Lucian was awed watching him fight. His demon was truly a force to be reckoned with. The black wings deflected bullets as though they were nothing more than raindrops. They also sliced through vampires like they were made of nothing more than air. Crowley's golden eyes glittered in the moonlight, picking out every shadow that crept towards them through the trees as though they were underneath a neon sign that said 'bad guy'. The few lycans they encountered were easily distinguished by the demon, even in their human forms which meant that Lucian now had most of his pack following them. It was strange and comforting as by this point in the dream, most of them were usually dead.

Eventually, they escaped the forest and found a road. From here it was a straight run back into the city and safety. The pack took off. Lucian turned to follow them but then noticed Crowley was standing still on the edge of the forest. “Come on.” He yelled. “Hurry up.”

Crowley shook his head. “I need to stay here.” He replied softly.

“Why?” Lucian demanded.

“There's someone else in this dream that needs you now.” Crowley whispered, flicking his eyes to look at someone behind Lucian.

The lycan turned. His wife was standing on the edge of the road, waiting for him. Lucian turned back to Crowley, a look of anguish on his face. Crowley nodded, but Lucian shook his head. “This is just a dream. I love you now.” He insisted.

Crowley approached him slowly. “I know you do. You have the rest of eternity to love me though.” He leaned in and kissed Lucian softly. “You loved her first, so go.”

Lucian turned to look again at his wife, then back to Crowley. “It's just a dream.” Crowley reminded him, pushing him towards the road. Lucian turned and walked towards his wife.

\--- 

Crowley groaned and opened his eyes. He glanced to Lucian who was now sleeping peacefully beside him. He slithered from the bed and wandered into the sitting room. A snap of his fingers and a bottle of whisky along with a glass appeared on the small table beside the sofa.

When not lounging for show, Crowley's sprawl was even more of a boneless mess. He practically dripped off the sofa in a way no human skeleton was capable of. He poured whisky into the glass until it was almost too full to lift and then sighed himself deep into the sofa cushions.

He was about halfway through the large bottle, meaning about ten minutes had passed, when the door pushed open and Lucian stumbled into the room. He didn't pause, just crossed the room and flopped on top of Crowley with a tired huff.

Crowley almost slipped off the sofa completely, but with a snap he had them more securely planted. Lucian still in his lap, Crowley's free arm around him.

Lucian commandeered Crowley's glass and took a large gulp. “Fuck!” He gasped at the strength of it. “This shit is the good stuff.” Crowley relieved him of the glass and refilled it with a thought.

“I told her about you, you know.” Lucian whispered after a moment. Crowley sipped the whisky without responding. “Told her about my avenging demon that likes to turn snake and sleep in my underwear drawer.”

Crowley choked on his mouthful of whisky. “You know about that!” He spluttered trying to remember how the fuck humans were supposed to breathe.

Lucian grinned and snuggled closer into Crowley's side. “I know lots of things you probably think I shouldn't.” He nibbled at a ticklish spot on Crowley's side. “Like I'm not supposed to know how ticklish you are.”

Crowley swatted at him ineffectually. “So you're a furry little jerk that doesn't know when to mind his own business.” Crowley groused.

Lucian laughed against his chest. “Yeah.”

“I don't mind that you dream about her.” Crowley said quietly.

Lucian pushed himself up to look into the golden eyes. “Every dream I have. She dies. That wasn't even how, or where she died, but she always dies in that one. Everybody does.” He frowned. “This was the first time I got to say goodbye. He leaned in closer to Crowley's face. “Thank you for giving me that.” He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, then lowered his head to pillow on Crowley's bare chest.

Crowley sat there, holding his lycan, drinking his whisky until Lucian fell into a dreamless sleep, then Crowley snapped them both back to bed.

\--- 

The following night, Lucian had a new dream. In this dream, he was still running through the woods, but the only sounds were of nature at night and his own panted breaths. He was in full wolf form. Not something lycans can actually do, but in his dreams, he often did.

He heard a hissed voice between his perked up ears. “Fassssster!” Crowley was in his snake form, coiled around Lucian's furry body with his head held just above Lucian's own. Lucian gave a happy yip and dug his claws into the soft ground, scrabbling to pick up speed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Powerwolf track 'Where the Wild Wolves Have Gone.'


End file.
